


Fool For Love

by lady_with_cats



Category: Leap Year (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fanvids, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was born to lose, cause I’m a fool for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie. Additional warnings for brief violence and a shirtless dude.

**Author's Note:**

> [ron swanson voice] just give me all the terrible roadtrips and fake marrieds you have.
> 
> also on tumblr: http://janicerands.tumblr.com/post/130259931393


End file.
